


Destipancake

by StoryQueen



Category: Bagelpocalypse - Fandom, Pancakepocalypse, Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Character Death, Destiel - Freeform, Fingering, God is an arsehole, M/M, Other, Pancake Sex, Pancakepocalypse - Freeform, Sabriel - Freeform, Violent Death, as per usual..., pancake porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryQueen/pseuds/StoryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Pancakepocalypse of July 2014.</p>
<p>Pancake!Dean and Pancake!Cas have a hot time in the frying pan ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destipancake

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! :D
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Make sure to follow us on Tumblr
> 
> (gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com)
> 
> Love you all! - Lili and Jess

"This isn’t funny Dean, the voice says I’m almost out of maple syrup!"

Dean sighed, holding his mobile closer to his raisin ear. “Cas, just hurry up. My butter’s starting to leak…”

“Fine, I will be there short breadly,” Castiel replied, placing the phone back on dial and flapping his whipped cream wings into Dean’s kitchen within seconds. He *popped* in the room and eyed Pancake Dean from across the room.

"Cas, you’re here, finally." Dean felt overheated as Castiel looked at his battered body. "I couldn’t help it, Cas. Delia Smith was on TV, and I started to think about you."

Pancake Cas squinted his eyes at Dean and tilted his dough to the side, glancing the fine-ass pancake before him up and down. He began to feel a little syrupy, and walked (well, flopped) towards his favourite batter and leaned in for a syrupy kiss.

Dean kissed back, rubbing his currants against Cas’. He walked Cas backwards until Cas’ lower batter knocked into the frying pan. Dean pushed him into the pan, loving the sizzling sound Cas made when his batter hit the hot surface.

Castiel’s sizzling batter wafted a lovely scent all across the frying pan and it drew Dean in immediately. Cas flapped his whipped cream wings in excitement and wrapped them around Dean’s batter, who was leaking butter, and made the aroused pancake lean just above his own batter. Castiel took a lick at the butter, “Dean you’re delicious…” and moaned in pleasure.

Dean smirked down at his crêpe-friend as he shuffled down the bubbling body, placing kisses on every grain of sugar. He reaches Cas’ currant, glancing up to look into Cas’ blueberry eyes before bringing his mouth down, the fruit flavouring his mouth with a delicious aroma. Dean reaches over the side of the frying pan, grabbing the jar of chocolate spread that lay there, his favourite brand: Nutella. He scooped some of the melted chocolate onto his scone fingers while his mouth ripened Cas’ currant.

Castiel blinked several times and bit down on his battered lips, tearing a small bit of dough from the sheer force, but he didn’t care: it all felt too good. Dean expertly drew out the pleasure from his currant and Cas was left all but whining helplessly. 

"Dean, come ooon -agh- I need.." he muttered in between groans.

Suddenly, there was a knock from the kitchen cupboard. Dean sat up quickly, grabbing a napkin to wrap around his butter-covered body. “Fucking Hell, who is it,” he mumbled as he went to open the cupboard door. Bagel Sam was stood there. “Sam! I’m kind of in the middle of something?”

"What, icing Cas?" Sam smirked, little did he know that was exactly what Dean was doing.

"Whatever, man. Gabriel came by before asking for you. Apparently he’s wanting to film another Bagel Erotica with you. I suggest you get your round arse to his now before he starts buttering his hole without you."

Castiel groaned in protest as Dean had all but abandoned him, but tried to keep his sizzling batter still as he overheard some conversation taking place in the cupboard. Cas’ blueberries turned curiously over and traced the pot of Nutella that Dean had left behind, and before he could change his mind, his syrupy fingers dipped into it generously. By the time Dean would come back, he decided, Castiel would be ready.

Dean closed the cupboard door with a bang, grumbling over his brother as he made his way back to the pan. He looked up to find his crêpe-friend bent over, his chocolate smothered behind sticking up in the air. Dean felt his flour heat up inside of him in excitement, licking his lips he got back on the pan, a smirk on his face.

Castiel smeared his fingers in the thick texture of the spread, slowly thrusting inside, one… two… three fingers. In and out, Cas was speeding up and protruding his behind way up in the air, wriggling a little at every thrust. He was enjoying himself so much he hadn’t even noticed the other aroused pancake wobbling into the frying pan next to him, eyeing his every move closely, until the moment he felt another greased up finger easing its way inside along with Cas’ own.

Cas, startled, moaned loudly, “Dean..! Don’t stop, oh my breakfast…”

Dean moaned. “God, I never thought Shrove Tuesday would be this interesting,” he said, bringing his syrup covered tongue to taste the chocolate that was slowly melting down the fold in the smaller pancake.

"But Dean, today is Thurs-SWEET HOLY MAPLE SYRUP," Castiel bellowed, because Dean had hit the sweetest and softest spot of his pancake batter and Cas just gave up. He released his chocolatey fingers and flopped back down on the frying pan.

Dean smiled, pushing his flat bread body into Cas’. “Let’s get this show on the road,” Dean said through moany breaths, lining his currant up with the chocolate smudge, “it’s almost Lent.”

"Yes," Cas managed in a hitched breath, "Please Dean!" 

He turned his fried up batter around only slightly, so he could line up his gaze to Dean’s brilliant green mint leaves of his eyes, “I need you.”

Dean was about to push in when there was suddenly a scream from across the kitchen. He turned to face the cupboard to find God stood there, Sam in his big hands. Sam screamed, his hazelnut eyes full of fear looking at Dean as his bagel body was brought to God’s mouth. God’s teeth sunk into Sam’s glazed body. Gabriel jumped in the cupboard, trying to save his bagel-friend, all for no use.

Dean jumped out of the pan and ran across the worktop towards where his brother was being held captive, a chunk of his side slowly being crushed within God’s jaw.  
"Sam, hold on, I’ll save you," Dean screamed, almost tripping over a loose spoon that had been left on the counter. He was almost there, just centimetres away when God turned around, taking another bite from Dean’s bagel brother, and made his way across the kitchen.

God took a plate from another cupboard and walked to the pan. Dean gasped as he watched God slide a spatula under Cas’ flat body and lift him onto a plate.  
"Hum, chocolate," God muttered as he started to walk out of the kitchen to the living room.

Dean let out a lemon juice tear as he fell to his batter knees. Bagel Gabriel knelt next to him, and to say there was a hole in his soul would be an understatement. “Why,” Gabriel cried out, “does this have to happen every morning?”

Dean’s shoulder slouched and he sniffed. “It’ll be okay,” he reassured himself and his friend. “They’ll be back tomorrow. God’ll make more pancakes later, and he’ll buy more bagels.”

Gabriel gave a small smile. Their lives as breakfast foods was rough and torturous, waking up each morning, not know whether it’ll be their day to be eaten, only to be brought back to life as another breakfast food. Sometimes they were bagels, sometimes pancakes. Hell, Dean was a glass of orange juice once. But one thing was for certain: despite the pain of being eaten, despite the long distance across the kitchen, despite the fear they lived in every day, Gabriel and Sam, Dean and Cas, their love cannot break apart like the crumbs left behind on the plate after God is through with them. Love will pierce the veil of death, and the batter will raise them all from perdition.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> Be sure to check out our Tumblr.
> 
> (gripdeantightandraisehim.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thanks again, and enjoy the pancakeapocalypse! - Lili and Jess


End file.
